1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to document management and more specifically relates to a system and method for indexing, imaging, storing, and retrieving paper-based documents.
2. Background Art
While most modern computer systems can be used for business, education and entertainment purposes, the most widespread application for computers today is related to processing information. Word processing, page layout, database, spreadsheet, and desktop publishing applications are used to prepare and disseminate information throughout society. The increased availability of computer systems and computer networks such as the Internet have made vast repositories of information available to a huge segment of our population. Indeed, as it has been widely discussed in the popular media, modern computer systems have brought our world into the xe2x80x9cinformation age.xe2x80x9d
One of the promises of the information age ushered in by these omnipresent computer systems was the advent of a xe2x80x9cpaperlessxe2x80x9d society. Computers, in theory, would liberate the world from the flood of paper which currently impedes the flow and management of information. Computer-based systems with advanced information processing capabilities would supposedly allow the instantaneous electronic exchange of information from one location to another, without the necessity of xe2x80x9chard copy.xe2x80x9d Indeed, many businesses have embraced computer systems with the stated goal of eliminating, or at least significantly reducing, the seemingly endless stream of paper that flows into and out of an office. Reducing the burdens of paper-based information has become a widespread goal. However, the simple truth is that today we have more paper-based information, document processing labor costs, document storage overhead, and hard-copy related dependencies in our society than ever before.
In fact, the dream of a paperless society remains a faint gleam in the tired eyes of today""s information workers. Reams and reams of paper continue to pile up on desktops and fill filing cabinets to overflowing in offices all over the world. If anything, the increased number of computers have exacerbated the rapidly increasing flow of paper in our society. In making information systems available to the masses, computers have allowed more and more people to generate ever growing quantities of paper which, in order to be useful, must be read and processed by someone, somewhere.
It is estimated that businesses worldwide generate more than 2 trillion pages of documents annually. In addition, in spite of the rapid proliferation of computer systems and computer users, it is estimated that less than 25% of the information used in the world today is available in a computer-accessible format. The average office worker spends 10%-40% of their time looking for information, much of it paper-based. And for every $1 spent producing a paper document, $10 dollar is spent to process and store that document. The very paperwork that drives most businesses and organizations is slowly starting to choke the productivity out of some of them as these businesses are unable to effectively and efficiently manage paper-based information.
Recognizing this problem, attempts have been made to better manage and control the paperwork that flows into the information stream each and every day. Some of these previously implemented solutions are based around the notion of creating, storing, and accessing electronic images directly in a computer system, bypassing hard copy completely. This solution makes sense only when a company or organization achieves fairly tight control over the generation and use of documents and can, therefore, effectively reduce the paper flow in certain situations. However, much of the paper burden in a given organization is directly attributable to paper-based documents that are generated by external sources. This means that most businesses and organizations, regardless of their internal systems, still receive and process paper-based information.
Other known solutions include document imaging systems which can scan paper-based documents and store/retrieve the resulting electronic images. Though many different document imaging systems have been commercialized since the late 1980s, none have gained widespread acceptance. Even though the quantifiable burdens of paper information storage, access and management are well known and uniformly decried, document imaging systems have not been broadly adopted as an alternative to the traditional filing cabinet. Document imaging systems today capture less than 1% of paper filing volumes. File cabinets continue to fill up, desktop stacks of paper continue to grow, and many business processes and desktops are still paper-bound. International Data Corporation (IDC) estimates that in 1997, U.S. business spent $25-35 billion on filing, storing and retrieving paper. This number approaches $100 billion when the total life cycle paper management costs are calculated, according to IDC.
A key reason for continued preference of paper-based document management over electronic document imaging systems, in spite of the problems and costs associated with the use of paper, stems from a fundamental impediment to the wide-scale adoption of imaging technology in the workplace. Basically, the lack of an efficient, cost-effective, adaptable method for driving paper through the scan and index process continues to thwart the efforts of most organizations that try to adopt wide-reaching document imaging solutions. The lack of simple, office automation platforms for image capture and indexing remains a key barrier to broadened use of document imaging.
Previous document management systems have also failed to have flexibility to provide document management solutions for documents that arrive from a wide variety of sources with a wide variety of processing directives and destinations. This lack of flexibility prevents the wide adoption of document management solutions.
Once these issues have been successfully addressed, an acceptable solution can be developed and adopted. However, without a better system and method for overcoming the significant limitations of the present document indexing, imaging, storage, retrieval, and handling systems, the world will be increasingly dependent on antiquated solutions which are continually decreasing productivity.
According to the preferred embodiments of the present invention, a apparatus and method for dynamic routing using dynamic data streams is disclosed. Dynamic routing using dynamic data streams facilitates the creation of a flexible paper gateway in a digital filing system that provides for receiving, processing and storing document images from a wide variety of sources. When thus implemented, dynamic routing allows the digital filing system to efficiently operate while providing digital filing services to a wide variety of users with different needs. Thus, the preferred embodiments provide for the efficient digital filing and efficient management of paper-based information from its receipt at the desktop through an indexing, scanning, image storage and image retrieval process.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention utilize a dynamic control document that is associated with each document image. Each dynamic control document stores data and instructions for the processing and storage of the document image. The dynamic control document controls the parameters of the document image processing from receipt through to final filing. Furthermore, as the document image is processed, the dynamic control document is updated to contain selected results from the document image processing.
By using the dynamic control document, the preferred method and apparatus provide a mechanism for the receipt, processing, indexing and filing of paper based documents with unparalleled efficiency and flexibility.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.